Bridget Jones: Head Over Heels
by wakeuplazy
Summary: Just bridget and Mark, love-ness, forgot disclaimer, so: I do not own anything - helen fielding and those other people do!
1. Default Chapter

**Friday 17th December **

_Weight 133lbs.(must slim down before xmas), alcohol units 7(but only in the spirit of Christmas – also, was forced to by Tom and Shazzer) calories1654(good – considering amount of calorific xmas type foods are out) Christmas cards wrote 20 (vg) Christmas cards sent 2 (bad) gifts bought 5 (excellent) days till xmas 8_

**12 ****midday**

Must really stop staring out of window and go back to work. Yes I will do that as soon as have gone to get lunch and get some money out of minibank for drinks at 192 with Shazzer and Jude later.

**1.12 pm**

Am back and have got £100 out. Statement said only have £300 left to last till Xmas, and still have to buy Xmas gifts….hope will be enough to – GAAAH!

**1.48 pm**

Was Richard Finch yelling 'Bridget will you stop writing in that bloody diary and do some fucking work!?' honestly, sometimes think boss still thinks of me as stupid amateur journalist….instead of top super doper writer that I am. Also think Richard Finch would like to bump into me underneath the mistletoe…..terrifying thought... Ooooh Phone.

**2pm**

Was Mark, 'Bridget do drag yourself away from your terribly important work place early, and meet me at Earl's for some afternoon tea at 3.' What can I say? When you boyfriend calls, your boyfriend calls, so lying through the teeth (no pun intended) to Richard that I had a dental appointment I am going to leave and go shopping before we have to meet up.

**3pm**

Mark is late! Why? Why!? Mark is never late! He better have some fabulous excuse… anyway, went shopping in High Street on way down to Earl's and got self lovely outfit for Christmas day – and another for the Turkey Curry Buffet, that – unless by some marvellous act of fate it is cancelled – Mark and I will be attending….oh joy(!)

Why is everywhere so damn cheery at Christmas? Last year, when I was a singleton it just seemed that everywhere was in your face and happy and you just feel lonely and sad. But now have got myself fabulous boyfriend in manner of James Bond – although he was a spy, and NOT a lawyer, anyway, I feel sorry for Shazzer though.

**3.04pm**

Ooooh mark Darcy just walked in… my goodness he's lovely isn't he? He looked all sexy walking into Earl's with Jacket over is shoulder ad tie loosened off a bit with his top button unfastened... wish we were at home so we could shag senseless…

**4.10pm**

Mmmmmm Had fabulous dinner with Mark, didn't go back into office – Richard will just have to deal with it – but instead went home and watched _Pride and Prejudice _whilst thinking about what to cook for dinner, or whether should just get take-out for Mark and I. Was just about to go look at menus on fridge when phone rang.

"Bridget? Mark. Meet me at the cinema at 7.30 please"

"Why?"

"Just please – a treat for you"

"What for?"

"Just being you"

"Oh. Ok." Fwaaaaw!

"Love you darling, bye"

"Love you too, bye"

Yay! Have lovely man who cares for me just as I am! Ooooh have 3 hours to get ready – will start now.

**7pm**

In cab on the way to cinema…I chose to wear my jeans and a black tee shirt mark bought me from his last trip to America, I do love the shirt, but I love Mark more!

Wonder what we will be doing tonight? I mean will obviously be watching a film, but what? And what will we do afterwards? Mark and I rarely have gone to the cinema before so this is very strange.

**9.40pm**

Oh my God!

Got to cinema and Mark had hired out entire screen for him and me to watch _The Phantom of the Opera. _It was so romantic, felt like teenagers on date in cinema… with snogging and alike….and we were all alone, so we could do exactly what we liked. Let me tell you it was so romantic! Mark has me now in car with him, is taking me to** le Jardin **for Dinner. **Le Jardin **is v posh and I have never been before but Mark knows one of the waiters there, so got us a good table.

This has been a simply marvellous evening, and hope for it to be an even better night!

Please R & R, shall I continue?


	2. Christmas shopping

_DISCLAIMER – Do Not Own Anything, I stole these lovely Characters from Helen fielding and those other movie people – promise to put them back when am done._

_Bridget Jones: Head over heels, chapter 2_

**Saturday 18th December**

_Weight 128lbs. (must keep up these shagathons), alcohol units 0(but just woke up – am still shag-drunk anyway) calories500 (bad – considering have just woke up and ate Advent calendar which Mark bought me and 3 biscuits with cup of Tea) Christmas cards sent 20(Excellent) (bad) gifts bought 5 (excellent – must face late shopping crowds today to get Magda's kids stuff – just hope my legs are up to it!) days till xmas 7_

**10am**

Wow!

Wow wow wow wow wow! Meal at **la Jardin** was delicious, in the Cab back to mark's, Mark got all horny and…Mmmmmm! He was untamed beast, for as soon as we were through front door, he kissed my neck, my face, my shoulders, everywhere…Ended up Shagging our brains out in various rooms all night! Delicious animal of a man…

**10.01am**

Mmmmmm… do wish he would wake up now… perhaps could think of sexy way to wake him up…perhaps could kiss him all over…or maybe will just try to wake him with thought vibes.

**10.03am**

Mr Darcy is STILL asleep…am going in shower.

**10.34am**

Am out of shower, shops open in 26 minutes and Mr Darcy is still asleep.

**10.36am**

Mr Darcy is snoring! May have to jump on him to cause small earthquake and wake him…

**10.46am**

Have had enough! Mark has somehow managed to sleep through the phone ringing – was mum "Darling, do you and Mark meet me and Daddy in John Lewis for some tea at 11.30". MUST wake Mark now…Will crawl onto bed and snuggle up to him, and if that doesn't work will tickle him.

**11.10am**

Bugger!! Had fallen asleep and was awoken by Mark:

"Bridget your mother just called and said can we meet them any earlier? Where are we meeting them?"

"Oh shit! Mark! We have to be in the city by 11.30 I said we'd meet my mum and dad for tea in John Lewis, I meant to wake you, but I must have nodded off, bollocks!!"

"Come on darling, get dressed, I'll get the car." Mark said as he kissed me gently and patted my bum. Oh, do wish didn't have to shop as would much rather stay in bed with gorgeous boyfriend all day!

**11.40am**

Am in car, Mark and I are frantically searching for a parking space – why on earth did I leave Xmas shopping so late! At least have got most important gifts: Shazzer, Tom, Jude, Mark and Magda. Must get something for Constance, Harry and the baby.

Oh God, am so late to meet Mum….

**3.22pm**

Oh GOD! Am dead – feet are numb and arms are aching from stupid shopping, both Mark and I were loaded up like pack horses. Am mentioning nothing of Tea with Mum as first thing she said when met her was 'Bridget don't keep your phone in your jean pocket darling – it makes your hips look fat.'….Grrrrr!

Bah…..Need to sleep….longing for bed. But MUST wrap these gifts… well maybe just five minutes of snuggling with Mark on the Sofa then we can both wrap the kids' stuff.

**4pm**

Still snuggling…..really must move soon.

**4.15pm**

Ok have managed to pull Mark off sofa, but just fell over and ended up having super snogging session on rug, but eventually got wrapping paper out, with scissors, sellotape and Parcel String. Ignoring very naughty Suggestions from mark about wrapping me up with that string and doing all manner of things to me, managed to silence him by saying maybe later if he behaved, and ordered him to wrap gifts with me.

**5pm**

Have finished all wrapping and Mark is cooking, really is genius at everything that man. I love him dearly. Hope he likes his present; I got him a Newcastle United Shirt and some CDs of his favourite band – which is surprisingly, the Beatles.

**7.30pm**

Mmmmmm… Mark made gorgeous spaghetti carbonara… after dinner we sat on sofa talking, love doing that. Any way, are about to watch _I, Robot_, which Mark bought today.

**8pm**

Will Smith is very attractive isn't he? Tut, must stop thinking such thoughts Bridget, you have super hot lawyer boyfriend on sofa with you.

**8.04pm**

Super hot lawyer boyfriend who is now kissing neck… yum...

**10pm**

Must say that not much of the film was watched, I think there was a robot in it. The box says that Alan Tudyk was in it, as the voice of the robot. I think Alan Tudyk is in that show that Tom likes to watch…_Firefly. _Anyway, Mark and I are going to bed now. Whether we actually sleep or not is another question…really would like another go.


End file.
